


Exhibitionism

by Dragonlingdar



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Dick Jokes, Exhibitionism, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlingdar/pseuds/Dragonlingdar
Summary: Inspired by a recent-ish Super Mario Odyssey episode of Game Grumps where Arin doesn't-ask-but-really-does-ask Dan if he would be okay if he (Arin) just started masturbating in front of him.





	Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Even though I know they know that this kind of fanfiction exists, I still want to make it known that I do this just for shits and giggles and don't mean to insult them or anything. By my standards, this fanfic is a steaming pile of garbage, but now I can get back to writing my novel since it's out of my system.

“Hey, Arin?”

“What?”

“You know when you were not-asking earlier about whether or not it would be okay for you to jerk off in front of me?”

Arin felt heat creep into his face as the strange uncomfortable-yet-expectant feeling stole over him again. “What about it?”

“I don’t think I’d mind.”

“W-what?” Arin asked in a half-disbelieving laugh. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope,” Dan answered. “And you know what? I think I want you to.”

“C’mon, bro, we’ve joked about this before. You’re not serious, right?”

“Nope, I really _am_ serious. But on a condition.”

“What?” Arin asked in spite of himself.

“You don’t warn me so I can’t be expecting it.”

“Are you _high_?” Arin exclaimed.

“Nah. It’s not like I _haven’t_ seen your dick, anyway,” Dan pointed out. “It’s not that different.”

“But…”

“I’m not saying you _have_ to do it. I’m just saying that you can, if you want to.”

“You’re crazy. Drink your fucking water so we can go back to recording.”

“Just putting it out there,” Dan said.

And then, they just went back to recording, like nothing had ever fucking happened.

\--

They were in between recording sessions, and Arin had a random half-chub. The game hadn’t been arousing or anything—well, it had been infuriating, and he did occasionally get rage-boners like some guys got fear-boners. Now that it was _there_ , he wasn’t sure what to do with it. He could ignore it, sure. It would go away on its own, and he and Dan had ignored each other’s random boners before.

However, the memory of what Dan had said a few days ago—about being okay with him masturbating in front of him and that he shouldn’t be expecting it—came back to him and made his breath catch.

Unfortunately, conversely to what Arin had sort-of hoped, the possibility just made him harder.

_Well…if he tells me to stop, I totally will,_ he thought as something like _excitement_ and anticipation curled through him. _He could have been joking, although he said he wasn’t. Well, I mean, the only way to really find out is to actually do it, right?_

If it turned out awkward and horrible, then it would be just fodder for jokes.

_But, what if it turns out…?_

Arin didn’t let himself think to much deeper into it, so just took out his dick and started leisurely stroking himself.

He was both anticipating and dreading the moment Dan returned. He wasn’t sure how his friend would react, and the uncertainty was oddly thrilling.

Dan returned, and Arin could see whatever Dan had been about to say die before it passed his lips. He didn’t turn away, either. He didn’t crack a joke, or throw something at it, or mock him. Instead, his face turned bright red, and he just _watched_.

Arin could tell he tried to say something a few times, but nothing came out.

As Arin stroked himself, he found himself wondering—what would it be like if they actually followed through on their jokes about touching each other? What would it be like to have Dan’s hands on his body? What would it be like to feel Dan’s skin heat under his own touch? He already knew the man’s body by sight—they _were_ workout buddies—but what would it be like to map it out with his hands?

Dan’s breath hitched and his fingers twitched a little, almost as if _he_ wanted to touch Arin.

The thought thrilled Arin in a way he knew it shouldn’t, and he let out a low groan as he came _hard_. The world briefly went white from the intensity, which was both pleasurable and a little disconcerting. Masturbating in front of his best friend shouldn’t be such a high, right?

Dan merely gave him a wry smile, then tossed a nearby tissue box at him.

“Get yourself cleaned up so we can keep on recording.”

Arin surprised himself by grinning at Dan and doing as suggested. Dan’s face was still bright red when he sat down next to Arin, and there was _something_ in his eyes that made Arin’s stomach twist in a good way.

_I think I’ve made a mistake,_ he thought. But, the thought was easily pushed aside in favor of recording, although if he sat a little closer to Dan than usual, it was just because of how the couch was starting to slouch.

\--

Dan couldn’t get the events of the day out of his head, no matter how much porn he watched. Nothing was making him nearly as hard as the memory of Arin half-sprawled on the couch, face flushed as he pumped himself. Dan always thought Arin was handsome, but he had been sinfully attractive with his lips slightly parted, head thrown back a little.

Arin had never closed his eyes. He had always been _watching_ him. Then that watching turned into basically undressing him with his eyes, and it got really hard to think of anything other how badly he wanted it to be _his_ hand on Arin’s dick.

Sure, they joked about it incessantly, but had never actually done anything to the other. Now, Dan wanted to _know_.

But, Arin was married. It meant nothing, aside from Arin fulfilling what had basically been a spur-of-the-moment dare.

But, it _nagged_ at Dan. It made him think of things that weren’t worth thinking about, like: What had Arin been thinking? Had he actually liked it? He must have, given how hard he seemed to come. How the _hell_ had everything just gone back to normal?

It was as if a running joke had simply become reality. Nothing had changed between them. They just went back to dick jokes and fart noises and the usual stupid shit.

Dan thought he had seen an _invitation_ , though. It wasn’t good to assume things, though, and _he_ had been the one to ask Arin to do that, not the other way around.

So, he was just stuck with a raging boner that wouldn’t go the fuck away as the memory of Arin jerking off played on loop in his head.

He looked down at the offending erection and huffed as he just poked at the head of his dick.

_Maybe the best way to take care of it is just to, I dunno, fantasize about…what? Me doing that to Arin? Arin doing that to me? Him watching me or me jerking off while watching him? This is too fucking confusing._

Still, the erection wasn’t going anywhere.

“Might as well fucking try,” Dan grumbled to himself in discontent.

It was embarrassing, how quickly he came after just starting to imagine Arin watching _him_ masturbate. It was also embarrassing at how the orgasm took his breath away and left him boneless and satisfied, but with a deep, soft yearning for it to be more than just fantasy.

But.

Arin was married.

So a fantasy it would have to remain.

\--

It really was unhealthy, Arin decided, as he came fucking _again_ in the shower, how much the memory of Dan just standing there and _watching_ aroused him. The orgasm had been fucking fantastic, and no matter how much he tried to take care of the random boners he had popped the rest of the day, nothing came even close to how it had felt to come then. Even sex with his wife hadn’t done anything to wipe away the memory, and it really should have, since they had had really good sex.

But, the memory remained.

Which meant that he and Dan would have to have a conversation. An undoubtedly awkward conversation that would hopefully devolve into nervous laughter and a promise to not even make jokes about what had happened.

_Okay, Arin, you can face him,_ he told himself as he turned the shower onto cold enough to make his teeth chatter. _It might be weird and shit, but just treat it like a band-aid. Rip it off, get everything out in the open, and move on with your lives._

However, the second he saw Dan walk into the studio that morning, every memory came back in a rush and even all his usual tricks to get awkward public boners to go away didn’t entirely work.

The thing that really made his stomach sink to his heels was the just-barely apparent chub that _Dan_ had as well.

_This is not going to end well,_ Arin thought.

“So…” he began after awkwardly clearing his throat. “We, uh, need to talk.”

“Yeah,” Dan agreed, taking a seat on the couch next to Arin. There was slightly more space between them than usual.

“Yesterday…I’m sorry about that,” Arin eventually said. “I shouldn’t’ve, y’know. Done that.”

“I kinda dared you to, and you don’t back down from dares,” Dan pointed out.

“Yeah, but, still.”

After an uncomfortable silence, Dan said, “You can’t stop thinking about it either, can you?”

“Nope. You?”

“Same.”

“Well, shit.”

“Yeah, I know, right?”

“So…what now?”

“I dunno.”

“Can we, like, pretend it never happened or something?”

“I guess we can try. Don’t think it’d work, though.”

“Yeah, you’re right. But, then, what do we _do?_ ”

“Play out the fantasy and hope it goes away afterwards?”

“I am _not_ cheating on my wife.”

“Then ask her for permission.”

“ _What?_ Are you fucking nuts?!”

“No, but that’s kinda the hope, right?”

Arin’s head found his hands and he let out a heavy sigh. “I didn’t think the conversation would go like this.”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t think she’d say yes anyway.”

“You can tell her she can watch? Or join us. Or something.”

“What the fuck has gotten into you?”

Dan scowled at nothing before saying, “Okay, this is what’s gotten into me. I just can’t fucking stop remembering what happened yesterday and having half-formed ‘what-if’s knocking around my head. What if I touched you like that? What if you touched _me_ like that? And I can’t think of anything else!” he finished, sounding incredibly frustrated. “So there are, like, two solutions as far as I can see. One is that we just find out exactly what it feels like. The other is that we be awkward for however long it takes for stuff to works its way out of our systems. But, how long will that take? And will it even be worth it?”

Silence fell again, and Arin stared at the ground, trying to not play Dan’s words on repeat in his head. He didn’t want to just…wait it out. Like Dan had said, who knew how long that would take? And if it would even work at all?

“But just giving in and doing it might not work either,” Arin eventually said. “Might just make things worse.”

“Or be so awkward and cringe-worthy and funny that we never feel tempted to do it again.”

“It would still be _cheating_ , and I’m not going to cheat on Suzy.”

Back to square one.

“Okay,” Dan said slowly. “What if we do the same thing, but reversed?”

“What?”

“What if you just catch me jerking off or something? I won’t give you any warning, and then you can choose to just walk away and that way you wouldn’t be cheating and maybe everything’ll go back to being normal and stuff.”

Arin considered the proposition, then sighed and said, “Sure. Why the fuck not? That seems like the best solution and shit.”

“Okay. Then that’s what we’ll do. Sound good?”

“Well, it doesn’t sound _good_ , but it does sound like a plan.”

“Right.”

“Okay.”

“So…start recording?”

“Yeah.”

\--

Dan waited a few days. They were a few _horrible_ days, but he waited. He barely got any sleep, and sitting next to Arin and pretending that everything was totally fine was torture.

Still, he did it.

Until he just couldn’t fucking take it anymore.

It was just them recording, and they had taken a small break for Arin to take a piss. It was a moment that screamed “DO THE THING NOW BECAUSE YOU MIGHT NOT GET THIS CHANCE AGAIN.”

So, he took his dick out of his pants, spat in his hand enough for some sort of lube, and began to stroke himself.

It was almost pathetic, how quickly he became fully erect. His mind jumped forward to possibilities—how Arin would look when he came back. What he would do. What he might do to _him_.

What Dan _wanted_ Arin to do to him.

He was halfway to orgasm when Arin returned. Arin’s eyes went wide and he froze.

However, unlike what they had sort-of planned, _he didn’t go away._ Instead, Arin just stood there, seemingly transfixed. Dan’s strokes sped up as heat and _desire_ swamped him. He didn’t think anyone had ever _looked_ at him like that. Like nothing existed but him. He was breathing hard, but was almost _too_ aroused to come.

Then, instead of taking a step away from him, Arin took one towards him, and the images and possibilities that that single motion set off in Dan’s head was enough to push him over the edge.

His orgasm was _staggering_. He felt it in every cell, from his toes to the ends of his hair. He never looked away from Arin.

And Arin never looked away from him. He didn’t look disgusted. He didn’t look annoyed. He didn’t even look, well, _grumpy_.

No, instead his face was bright red, and there was a dark, subtle yearning in his eyes that doomed them both.

After a moment, the silence broken only by Dan’s heavy breathing, Arin said, “We’re so fucked.”

“Yeah, think so,” Dan panted, slowly coming down from the high of his orgasm.

“Because we really can’t…”

“I know.”

“Fuck.”


End file.
